Fluid distribution systems can provide fluid to various locations and can be used in structures as heating and/or cooling systems. Fluid distribution systems can include many different devices, such as boilers, chillers, cooling towers, and radiators, for instance, as well as others. Such devices may be connected by various conduits of the system (e.g., pipes, tubes, lines, etc.), which may include valves.
Previous approaches to fluid distribution may lack the ability to determine fluid flow through various points in the system. As a result, previous approaches may deal with problems like valve slamming, surges, and/or air pockets by using sophisticated valves. In addition to the increased cost for such valves, previous approaches incur costs associated with increasing head pressure to allow for proportional valves, air pockets, and/or other system problems. The high-head distribution systems associated with previous approaches, especially those in large structures, translate to increased energy needed to pump the fluid as well as higher costs in storing the fluid.
Previous approaches may additionally lack the capability to measure the energy of a flow, for instance. Without such capability, managing and/or monetizing energy usage (e.g., charging for energy usage) may be difficult under previous approaches.